The present invention relates to patient support devices, and particularly, to infant thermal support devices of the type comprising a base with a patient support surface above the base and a canopy located over the patient support surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms that raise and lower the canopy relative to the base and mechanisms that align the canopy over the base.
Thermal support devices, such as infant warmers and incubators, having an isolation chamber and various systems that maintain the isolation chamber at a controlled temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant are known. Infant thermal support devices conventionally include a patient-support surface for supporting the infant in the isolation chamber and some type of overhead structure, such as a canopy, above the patient-support surface. In some cases, the isolation chamber is encompassed by a set of panels arranged around the patient-support surface. The canopy cooperates with the set of panels to enclose the isolation chamber.
Conventionally, access openings through which caregivers gain access to the infant are provided in either the canopy or the panels. In some infant thermal devices, the overhead structure includes radiant heaters that provide warmth to the infant. In other infant thermal devices, canopies are vertically adjustable relative to the patient support surface. In such thermal support devices, it is desirable that the canopy be vertically adjusted as quietly as possible and without vibration.
Infant thermal support devices having isolation chambers will sometimes include air circulation systems that provide curtains of moving air around the perimeter of the isolation chamber. The canopy of such thermal support devices oftentimes is arranged to direct the flow of air within the isolation chamber. Therefore, it is important for the canopy to be aligned over the patient-support surface to properly direct the flow of air. In addition, it is desirable for the canopy to be aligned with the set of panels that encompass the isolation chamber to minimize air and heat losses between the set of panels and the canopy. The overall aesthetics of the infant thermal support device also dictate that the canopy be aligned with both the patient-support surface and the set of panels.
According to the present invention, a patient-support apparatus includes a base, an overhead arm supported above the base, and an alignment mechanism for adjusting the position of the overhead arm relative to the base with respect to at least three different degrees of freedom and for providing subsequent rigidity of the overhead arm with respect to the base after alignment. A canopy is attached to the overhead arm after the alignment thereof. Essentially, the present invention comprises a base, a patient support on the base, a canopy located over the patient support, and a mounting assembly for attaching the canopy to the base. The mounting assembly includes a vertical arm, an overhead arm, and an alignment mechanism for coupling the overhead arm and vertical arm together and for aligning the overhead arm with respect to the patient support. In some preferred embodiments, the invention includes a drive mechanism for extending and retracting the vertical arm to raise and lower, respectively, the canopy relative to the patient support.
In embodiments of the present invention, the alignment mechanism provides for an initial adjustment of the overhead arm with respect to at least four different degrees of freedom, five different degrees of freedom, or six different degrees of freedom. Such an alignment mechanism may have at least two relatively movable members, i.e., relatively movable with respect to the overhead arm and the patient support, one member of which mounts to the overhead arm and the other member of which mounts to the patient support. One such movable member may be slidable in two orthogonal directions with respect to the patient support while the other movable member may be slidable in two orthogonal directions with respect to the overhead arm. In each case, the movable member may be rotatable about an axis that is orthogonal to a plane defined by the two orthogonal directions in which it is adjustable. It will be appreciated that, within the scope of the present invention, one movable member may be slidably movable in one direction with respect to the overhead arm and rotatable with respect to the patient support along an axis orthogonal with the slidable direction. Thus, the preferred alignment mechanism allows rotational adjustment of the overhead arm in roll, pitch, and yaw directions and translational adjustment of the overhead arm in vertical, transverse, and longitudinal directions.
In accordance with the present invention, an alignment method is provided for aligning an overhead arm, to which a canopy attaches, over a patient support with respect to at least three degrees of freedom. The patient-support apparatus is provided with an alignment mechanism which interconnects and supports the overhead arm above the patient support. The method comprises the steps of fixedly securing an alignment jig on the support device below the overhead arm, positioning the overhead arm on the alignment jig in correct alignment position as defined by the jig, loosely connecting the alignment mechanism to either the overhead arm or the patient support, loosely connecting the alignment mechanism to the other of the overhead arm or patient support, adjusting the alignment mechanism so as to be able to support the overhead arm in the correct alignment position when the loose connections are tightened, tightening the loose connections between the alignment mechanism and the overhead arm and between the alignment mechanism and the patient support, and then removing the alignment jig.
The canopy of the present invention may comprise at least one canopy section pivotably attached to the overhead arm to be movable between a position below the overhead arm to a position extending above the overhead arm, and a gas spring dashpot may be mounted to the overhead arm and to the pivoting canopy section to limit inadvertent movement of the canopy section with respect to the overhead arm. According to the present invention, a pair of separate, laterally spaced apart, longitudinally extending sources of infrared heat, each having a deflector to direct the heat towards the patient support, may be included in the overhead arm. In such a system, the temperature of the environment where the patient resides may be adjusted by actuation of either or both infrared heaters or actuation of a third heater which heats air that is circulated beneath the canopy by an air circulation system of the patient-support apparatus.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.